


Break Your Heart

by Beware_The_Ravenstag



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Angst, Off screen sexual content, Protective Mick Rory, Repressed Emotions, constantine is a good boyfriend, omelets, references to Kronos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Ravenstag/pseuds/Beware_The_Ravenstag
Summary: John learns there's more to Mick's past than he thought





	Break Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: John Constantine/Mick, Fire, Time Travel, Mutual respect, Healthy Coping Mechanisms, A good meal, Downtime

In Zari’s opinion, whoever designed the Waverider deserved to be shot, execution style.

“Michael James Rory, if you don’t get out of the bathroom right now, I’m going to break down the door and cut off your dick!”

Mick poked his head out of the bathroom and scowled at Zari, who scowled back.

“What do you want?”

Zari seethed. “I haven’t taken a shower in three days because someone is always using it. And I know you’re not even doing anything in there because I can hear you talking to yourself! Now get out of my way!”

Mick glanced behind him, then back at Zari. He shrugged and said “Alright, if that’s what you want.”

Mick pulled the door wide open to reveal John Constantine buttoning up his shirt and smoking a cigarette. Zari froze, and stared at John, then Mick, then back at John, then back at Mick.

“You- him- what- in the bathroom- Mick, you have a bedroom!”

John laughed. “So do I, love, but this is the only place She’ll let me smoke.”

John typically avoided addressing Gideon directly in hopes that he could avoid her notice.

“Anyways, bathroom’s all yours now,” Mick said gruffly, shouldering past her.

“You might want to run the water for a few seconds before getting in,” John said conspiratorially, then followed Mick’s exit.

Zari paused, processed, then gagged. “You are disgusting!” she shouted after them.

There was no reply.

In the kitchen, Mick started to pull ingredients for an omelet from the fridge. John wandered in a few seconds later, trying to look casual.

“So, what’re you making, love?”

Mick, starting to cut the vegetables, replied, “Breakfast.”

John slid himself across the island from Mick. “Looks like omelets.”

“That so?”

“Yeah, also looks like enough for two.”

“Maybe I’m just hungry.”

“Shame. I happen to love omelets.”

Mick smirked. “Get me some coffee, then we’ll talk.”

As John operated the coffee machine (the rest of the crew swore it was possessed, but John couldn’t see any problem with it), he considered how they ended up here.

Ever since he’d met Mick, he’d liked him.

* * *

 

_“I thought we gave the Englishman to the Time Pigs.”_

_John stopped dead as one of the most attractive men he’d ever seen entered the bridge._

_“That was Rip.This is John Constantine.”_

_If John didn’t know any better, he would have said that Sara was a tad bitter. But since he prided himself on his survival instincts, he kept his mouth shut._

_The same couldn’t be said for the handsome fellow with extremely broad shoulders._

_“Skinny Brit in a trench coat. Same thing.”_

_John smiled to himself. It wasn’t often that he found someone with as wicked a sense of humor as him._

_“Oh, doubtful, mate. You see, I am an accomplished warlock, an expert of the occult, and a master of exorcism.” He paused for effect, and smirked (what he considered to be) roguishly._

_“I'm also a Taurus, for those of you taking notes.”_

_John spotted what seemed to be a living, breathing Greek statue out of the corner of his eye and turned in place._

_“So, what's your story then, handsome?”_

_The statue smirked, not unkindly. “I'm from another Earth, and I'm spoken for.”_

_Shame. But John knew when to drop a pursuit. He turned to continue with his first choice, but paused when he saw the look on his face. Sadness, anger, jealousy… A veritable molotov cocktail of unpleasant emotions. Of course, when he noticed John looking at him, a steely mask fell over his face almost instantaneously._

_“I'm gonna watch TV,” he grunted, and practically stomped out of the room._

* * *

John would be willing to admit that theirs was not the most auspicious of first meetings, but Mick had warmed up to him after that. Granted, it had taken a few tries before Mick had actually understood that John was interested in him in that way.

He started when he heard Gideon’s soft, lilting voice, fill the kitchen.

“Pardon me, Mr. Rory,” said Gideon, “but Captain Lance has called an assembly on the bridge.”

John didn’t know if he wasn’t invited to the meeting, or if Gideon still refused to acknowledge his existence. He made eye contact with Mick, silently asking what he wanted to do.

Mick rolled his eyes, and started to set aside the chopped vegetables and put the egg mix in the fridge. John was tempted to tell him to ignore the team and keep making breakfast, but he didn’t want to discourage Mick’s cooperative attitude today. If the mission was difficult enough, they might need it.

On the bridge, the rest of the team had already gathered and were chatting with each other. Zari shot them a murderous look, but didn’t say anything, so John counted it as a win. She’d probably get even another way.

Sara put two fingers in her mouth and whistled sharply to get everyone’s attention. When it was finally silent, Sara began.

“Now that the two newest members of the Mile High Club have joined us, we can get started,” she said, smirking.

“November 17th, 1894. H.H. Holmes was arrested on an outstanding warrant from his time in Texas. He confessed to over twenty-two murders, and was executed on May 7th, 1896. Or at least, that’s what was supposed to happen. Gideon?”

“According to records from the time period, the Pinkertons tracked Holmes to Boston from Philadelphia, but when they arrived where he had been rumored to be staying, he was nowhere to be found.”

As Sara spoke, Mick’s face shuttered like it had when they first met. One instant, his eyes were burning like coal, the next, he was staring at the wall blankly, no hint of any emotion.

John interrupted Sara mid-exposition. “Mick, you all right?”

With the same blank expression, Mick grabbed John’s upper arm and dragged him bodily out of the room.

John stumbled behind him, and managed to look back at the shocked faces of the rest of the Legends before they disappeared through the maze of hallways.

Mick was silent all the way back to his room, dragging John by the arm all the way. Once they were in the room, Mick locked the door behind them, and sat stiffly on the bed.

John didn’t think Mick was really seeing anything around him. His eyes were trained on the wall opposite the bed, unblinking and blank.

“Do you mind explaining what all that was about?” he asked.

Mick grunted in response, and John raised an eyebrow. “You don’t scare me, you know. I’ll wait as long as I need to for you to answer.”

MIck seemed to snap out of his stupor and glared at John. “Shut up. I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“There he is,” said John as he sat beside Mick on the bed, “Listen, if you don’t want to talk, then don’t. But know that I’m always listening.”

Mick paused for a moment, and seemed to deflate within himself. He sighed, and looked at John pitifully. “Do you have to be so fucking touchy-feely?”

“It never used to be my thing, but you know how it is. Things fall into perspective sometimes. I decided that being happy was more important than feeling like I was suffering enough.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know,” said MIck.

“What else is new?” replied John.

Mick glared in response, but John could see him beginning to relax.

“Tell you what,” he said, “Give me a reason, true or false, and I’ll go outside and tell everyone else why you can’t go on the mission. Then, when they’re gone, we can finish up those omelets and coffee, and then we can lay in bed and listen to one of your audio books. Sound good?”

Mick was silent only for a few moments, but to John, it felt like hours.

“Just tell them to watch out for Kronos,” he finally said.

John opened his mouth, but Mick cut him off. “They’ll know what you mean.”

In a rare show of vulnerability, Mick let his mask fall, and allowed John to see how he was really doing. John didn’t think he’d ever seen Mick this raw before, this openly wounded.

John leaned in, slowly, so that Mick could stop him if he wanted to, and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. “Okay,” he said, “whatever you need.”

Mick nodded, and John left to inform the team.

As he walked, John considered Mick. Their relationship was far from perfect, but it honestly seemed like the healthiest one to date. Sure, the man had his secrets, but hell, so did he. Nothing in life was easy, especially not love, but John decided that as long as Mick would have him, he’d be fighting for him.


End file.
